The Crown of Isis
by dreaming-always85
Summary: Senkhara has been defeated along with Rufus and all seems right in Anubis house. But things never stay that way for long. When a new quest arises Sibuna must reunite and complete it. But just what is this quest? Will the quest make relationships tense in the house? Will more members be added to Sibuna? Read to find out. 3rd genre is friendship. Rated T in case of future language.
1. A Proper Date

Chapter 1: Fabian's POV

I walk with Nina hand in hand to a nearby park. It's Sunday so we don't really have to rush.

"You know Fabian, it feels good to be over with the mystery. Senkhara is gone and my friends and my Gran are safe."

I smile "I know. I'm glad we got back together. It's nice to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend."

She blushes. "I know what you mean. It was stupid that we broke up in the first place. I don't want that to happen again."

Just as she finishes her sentence, she trips over a tree root and falls on the ground.

"Nina!" I say kneeling down next to her "are you alright?"

She's holding her ankle so I'm guessing it hurts her. "My ankle, I think I twisted it or something."

She tries to stand up but can't. "Here let me help," I say and help her up. "You should probably stay off your ankle for now. The house isn't too far away, think you can make it?"

She nods "I think so."

We slowly make our way back to the house and explain to Trudy what happened. She tells me to help Nina to the couch while she gets her some ice. I help Nina to the couch and when she sits down, she carefully takes her shoe off. Her ankle looks kind of purple and swollen. I hope it's nothing too bad. Trudy enters the room and Nina puts the ice on her ankle. She winces a little from the cold but quickly gets used to it.

"Does it feel any better?" I ask

"Maybe a little" She says

"Nina sweetie, I want you to sleep on it and see how it feels tomorrow. If it still hurts you then, I will take you to have it looked at alright?"

"Ok Trudy thanks." She says and Trudy goes back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from supper.

"Fabian?" She says "will you help me up to my room?"

"Sure" I say and help her up. When we get to the stairs, she looks at me.

"I think your going to have to carry me upstairs. I don't think I can hop the whole way up."

I smile at her and laugh "Ok" I say and pick her up my arms under her legs and her arms around my neck. I carry her upstairs with no problem.

"Wow, who knew you were so strong Fabian" she teases.

I laugh and set her down gently in front of her door and help her into the room. She sits down on her bed when Amber walks in.

"Oh my gosh! What happened Neens?" Amber sits down on her bed and I sit next to Nina.

"Well, Fabian and I were walking in the park when I tripped over a tree root. That's what I get for being a klutz." Nina explains and laughs.

"Oh man I almost forgot" I say "I promised Eddie I would fill him in on everything that happened with Sibuna. Is there anything I should leave out?"

"No he's my Osirian and in order to protect me he should know everything."

"Ok. Need anything before I go?"

"No I'll be fine" I tell him.

"Ok" I say and kiss her head before getting up and leaving.

Nina's POV

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Amber squeals. I shake my head and laugh

"Amber, he just wants to make sure I'm ok. I'm sure Alfie would do the same for you."

"Well yea but you guys are so much cuter! Plus Alfie would somehow mess it up."

We both laugh. We talk for a little while longer then decide to go to bed.

In my dream, my mom dad, Andy and I are in the car. But it's not me. It's the six year old me in the car. I'm watching what's going on.

"Andy, Nina, are you two excited to see Gran?" My mom asks. Oh how I miss the sound of her voice. Andy and I are making faces at each other in the back seat and my dad is driving. Wait a second, I remember this day... Oh no. This is the day of the car crash. Before I know it a car knocks into the drivers side. The car swerves off the road and starts rolling down a hill. "No!" I scream. "Mom! Dad! Andy!" I wake up just as the car crashes into a tree.

I wake up and sit upright in bed and I'm breathing really heavily. I look over at Amber and see she is still fast asleep. Thank goodness because I really don't want to explain that dream to her. I sigh and try to go back to sleep but I can't because every time I close my eyes, the same dream starts again. I guess I'm staying up the rest of the night.


	2. The Dream

In the morning I get out of bed, get dressed and freshen up for the day. I don't say much at breakfast because I really don't want to talk. Fabian and I are walking to the school when he says something.

"Nina are you alright? You were really quiet and breakfast and you're still pretty quiet now."

"I'm fine." I lie but we both know I'm a terrible liar.

"Nina please tell me what's bothering you"

I sigh and begin to tell him about my dream. I tell him the whole story and by then end I'm pretty much crying my eyes out. I tell him about how that dream was what actually happened with the car crash. I tell him about how it killed my mom, dad, and little brother.

"That's awful. No one should have to go through an experience like that. I'm so sorry Nina." he says

"You remind me of him you know. My little brother that is. He was always more on the shy side and he loved to read. He got good grades and wanted his friends to be happy. You and him would've been great friends. It's also part of why I love spending time with you so much." I tell him.

He smiles "I'm sure we would've"

"After school there's something I want to give you ok?"

He looks confused but he nods his head and we walk into the school to start our day. After school we head back to the house and go up to my room. I sit on my bed and take a key out from under the mattress. Then I open my side table drawer and take out a box then unlock it.

"You're probably wondering why this box is locked. Well in this box are my most prized possessions. They are the only things I have left of my parents and my brother. I can't risk loosing them or having them stolen." I pick up a ring. "This was my mother's engagement ring. It was salvaged from the crash." I put the ring back in the box and pick up a watch. "This was my dad's. My Gran gave it to him for his birthday one year. He almost never took it off because it was one of a kind. It doubles as a locket. There is a button on the side and when it's pressed the watch opens to reveal a place to put a picture." I press the button and the watch opens to a picture of the four of us.

"I can see where you get your beautiful looks from" he says and I smile.

I put the watch back and take out a necklace. "This was my brother's. My mom gave it to him for his birthday because he said he wanted to play guitar. So my mom gave him this necklace as a promise to get him lessons if he earned them. That meant being good in school and at home." I pause briefly "I want you to have it. I wouldn't trust it with anyone else." I give it to him and he takes it.

"Are you sure Nina?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's sort of my way of saying thanks, for everything. You were the first person to help me find the ankh pieces. You were instantly concerned when I told you about Senkhara. You were my rock when I found out that Sarah had died. You were my rock when Joy posted that article about me. You have always been by my side and kept me from giving up. Without you, I don't think I could have completed any of those tasks. You're not only my boyfriend, you're also my best friend."

He smiles and puts it on. "Nina, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. No matter if everyone else thinks you're crazy, I'll always support you."

I smile and we both being to lean in. As soon as our lips touch, I feel like there is no-where else I'd rather be. We share a passionate kiss for a few moments.

"AWWWW!" We quickly pull apart and blush. Amber always has the worst timing.


	3. Quality Time

**Hello! I wanted to clear something up. Nina's ankle is still hurting her, I just didn't mention it in the last chapter. Also sorry for the short chapter. Because it's so short I'm gonna upload the next chapter right after this. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

My ankle has been hurting me all day. Fabian and I are doing homework in my room but I don't want him to worry. I get up to get an eraser but the pressure on my ankle is too much.

"Oww," I say quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough.

"Nina? Are you alright?" Fabian asks me.

"Yea" I answer, "it's just my ankle"

"Nina, if it hurts that much then maybe you should have it looked at. It can't be good to walk on it if it's still hurting you."

"I appreciate your concern I know you don't want me to hurt. I'll get it looked at ok?"

"That's all I ask." he says.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell Trudy that I want to have my ankle looked at."

I make my way downstairs, the pain in my ankle getting worse with every step. I find Trudy and ask her to make a doctors appointment. She does and tells me that it's in an hour. I go back upstairs to my room.

"Well?" Fabian asked

"I'm having it looked at in about an hour." I tell him.

We spend the remaining time doing our homework and just relaxing. Soon it's time to go. I leave my room and Trudy and I get into a cab to go to the doctor.


	4. Broken

**This Chapter is kinda short too sorry. I'll probably upload the next chapter later in the week.**

Fabian's POV

I'm sitting in the living room anxouisly waiting for Nina to return from the doctor. I hear the door open and rush into the hallway. Nina comes through the door with crutches and a purple cast around her foot. She makes her way over to me.

"So it's broken then?"

"Yea," she says. The doctor said it was a bad break. I don't need surgery but I'm not sure how long I will have the cast for."

"You'll manage, you always do." I smile and she smiles back.

"Come on, we'll go up to my room and you can sign the cast if you want."

We make our way up to her room and sit on her bed. I grab a sharpie and sign her cast. After I finish I look up at her and she looks deep in thought.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Summer vacation is almost here. I'm going to miss you Fabian." she says upset.

"I'm going to miss you too Nina, but we'll text and call all the time. Plus we can video chat. It will be like we're with each other everyday." I try to reassure her.

"Yea but it wont be the same." she says and sighs.

"I know but before you know it, it will be time for school again. Then we'll see each other everyday for real. Now no more being sad. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours." I tell her but she still doesn't smile. "You leave me no choice." I tickle her and she laughs hard.

"Fabian...Stop!" She can't stop laughing but I stop anyways.

"Hey it got you to smile."

"It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." We hear Victor say.

"Well we all know what that means. Go before you get in trouble."

"Alright see you at breakfast." I say and quickly kiss her before going down to my room. I quickly fall asleep and my dreams are filled with Nina


	5. Your Song

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been busy. But I'm back now. I might upload the next chapter later but I'm not sure. Please review! And if you haven't already followed or favorited this story please do it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Your Song nor did I write it. Your Song belongs to Elton John but for the purposes of this story, I am having Fabian write it for Nina.**

Nina's POV

The last few weeks before summer vacation go by quicker than I had wanted. Before I know it, it's the last day before I leave for home. Everyone else leaves the day after. I'm in my room packing, though I really don't want too. I sigh as I pack. I'm going to miss everyone. Even Jerome and Joy. Ever since Joy helped Fabian win the Senate game, I've been trying to be nicer to her. I was when she saved Fabian's life that I knew she really was trying to be a better person. I hear a knock on my door and the person enters.

"Hi Nina. Do you need any help packing?" I turn to see Joy standing there.

"Uh, sure, that'd be great thanks." Even though we don't hate each other anymore, it's still kind of weird. She begins to fold some of my clothes and put them in my suitcase.

She turns to me. "Listen, I know we haven't had the best relationship what with me trying to steal Fabian and all, but I want to forget about all of that. Next year we're graduating and there's no point in having an enemy. I want to leave this school being on good terms with everyone. I hope that will happen with us."

I can tell she is really being sincere

"Me too Joy." I say. It really would be nice to not have any enemies. She has folded most of my clothes by now. "Thanks for your help but I've got it from here." She nods and leaves. Amber soon walks in.

"I wish you didn't have to leave Nina. Who's going to give me their opinion on my outfit everyday?!"

I laugh. "Oh Amber you don't need my opinion. You look amazing in whatever you wear." I put the last of my things in my suitcases and head downstairs and knock on Fabian's door.

"Come in." he says. I open the door but one of my crutches gets stuck on the doorframe. I try to free it but it's not working. Fabian laughs and gets up and helps me get it unstuck. I make my way into my room and sit on his bed.

"Way to go Nina." Eddie says laughing at me.

"Take a hike Eddie. Go visit your girlfriend since it's your last night here too." I say making obvious I want him gone.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint." He gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

I turn to face Fabian. I see his guitar and a small book on his bed. I pick up the book. "What's this?" I ask opening the book. The pages are full of what looks like lyrics. "Is this your song book?"

"Yea." he says sheepishly while blushing.

I keep looking through it reading the lyrics. "These are really good Fabian." I turn the page and read the title. It's called Your Song. As I read the lyrics the song seems like it's meant for me. "Is this song about me?"

"Yea." he says his face getting even redder.

"Will you play it for me?" I ask him. I really want to hear it.

He nods and takes his guitar in his hands and begins playing.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

He finishes playing and looks at me. I hug him tight. "I love it. No one has ever written a song for me. Thank you."

He hugs me then pulls back picking something up off of his side table.

"Here," he says handing me his guitar pick necklace. "Since you gave me your brother's necklace, I want you to have mine."

I smile "will you help me put it on?" He nods and I lift my hair out of the way. He secures the necklace around my neck and I let go of my hair.

"Supper!" we hear Trudy call. We make our way into the dining room and sit down. Soon everyone piles in.

"What's for supper Truds?" Alfie asks.

"Well since Eddie and Nina's last night here is tonight I've decided to make their favorites for supper." she says.

"Thanks Trudy." I tell her and then we all dig in. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Alfie about to fling his food at Jerome. "Alfie, don't you dare stat a food fight." I tell him.

"Yea" Amber says. "You'll ruin my outfit if you do!"

We all laugh at Amber's comment. We eat supper laughing and talking. I sure am going to miss this place over the summer. Especially Fabian and Amber.

Fabian leans over and whispers to me. "Nina come to my room after lights out ok?"

I nod though I want to know why. I consider asking him but I know he'll just say something like it's a secret. After supper, Amber and I head to our room and I get changed into my pajamas and wait. About a half hour after lights out I decide it's safe to go. I quietly open the door and make my way down to Fabian's room. On the stairs I see Eddie. He must need to talk to Patricia before the morning. I reach Fabian's room and quietly knock on his door. He opens the door and lets me in. I sit down on his bed with him.

"So I know you must be wondering why I asked you to come here. Well, I wanted to give you your birthday present." He takes something out from under his pillow. "Here" he says and hands it to me. "Happy Birthday Nina." I open the box to find a silver heart bracelet.

"Fabian it's beautiful. I love it." I say and put it on.

"It's also a locket." he says and opens the latch on the side to reveal a place to put pictures.

"Thank you Fabian. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." I say and hug him. He pulls back with a nervous look on his face.

"There's also a second reason I asked you to come down here. I want to tell you something. Something important." He pauses briefly taking a deep breath. "I want to tell you that... I love you Nina." he says. I can't believe it! He loves me!

"I love you too Fabian." I tell him and a smile spreads across his face. We kiss. "I'd better get back. Amber is probably wondering where I went. Plus I should get some sleep before my plane tomorrow." I get up and go to the door. "Goodnight Fabian." I say before quietly closing the door and making my way back to my room. As soon as I enter, Amber says something.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"Amber! You scared me! I was with Fabian." I simply say.

"Ooh! What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Maybe in the morning. Right now I'm tired and I want to go to bed ok?" I tell her and by her sigh I take that as giving up. I get in bed and close my eyes. I don't want to leave tomorrow. I know it's only for the summer and I know I've done this before but it's different this time. I'm going to miss everyone even more than I did last year. I'll just have to settle with calling and texting.


	6. Goodbye

**Hello! Sorry but this is a short chapter. I apologize for the long wait but I am trying to get back on a schedule. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

I wake up and realize that I'm leaving today. I get up and get dressed. I start to pack my bedding and pillows. I take the key and the box and put them in my bag. My plane leaves at 11 and the train leaves at 9. I don't want to leave. I really hope Fabian can come with me to the train station. I finish packing and then I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see Fabian.

"Want any help with those bags?" he asks.

"Sure." I say and he takes my bags carrying them downstairs. I follow him. He turns to me and I know he can tell I don't want to leave.

"Hey, don't worry. Summer will be over before you know it."

I sigh and we head into breakfast and take our seats. When Eddie walks in, I can tell that he doesn't want to leave either. The time soon comes to say our goodbyes and I cry the whole time. Patricia and Fabian get to come with us to the train station so I don't have to say goodbye to them yet. We put our things in the cab then get in and drive off. We arrive at the station and I'm trying not to cry. We get out of the cab get our things and set them down. While Fabian says goodbye to Eddie, I say goodbye to Patricia.

"Bye Nina. Don't change over the summer. You're already too much America for me sometimes." we laugh.

"Bye Patricia." I say and hug her. I pull back and Patricia walks away to say goodbye to Eddie and Fabian comes over to me. Tears are now falling down my face.

"Hey, don't cry." he says wiping the tears from my face. "You'll be back before you know it. Promise not to leave me for some American boy?"

I smile. "Never. No boy could ever compare to you." I kiss him and I never want to leave. But he pulls away. "Goodbye Nina. I love you."

"Bye Fabian I love you too."

Eddie and I say goodbye to Trudy and get on the train. I wave to Fabian out the window for as long as I can before he disappears from my sight.


	7. Home

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long but I've had finals. But they are almost over and then I will start posting every week again.**

My plane lands and I am soon able to get off. I grab my carry on bag and head into the airport. Soon enough I hear someone yell my name. I turn to the sound to see my friends and my Gran,

"Taylor, Lexy, Jess Gran!" I make my way over to them as fast as I can with my crutches and hug them.

"Alright Nina skip the hellos and go right to the details." Taylor says.

I laugh. Taylor always was one to get to the point. "Well nothing really new happened. Victor was the same as always, school was the same and my housemates were the same. Actually we did get a new kid, Eddie. He's also American.

"No no," says Jess. "We want to hear about Fabian." she says.

I blush when I hear his name. "He's fine. He says hello to you Gran."

"Come now Nina, let's get you home." My friends take my bags and we head to the car. When we get home, my friends leave me to unpack and go home. I take out my phone and call Fabian as soon as I'm in my room.

"Nina" he says glad I'm calling. "How was your flight?"

"It was good. Are you back home?" I ask him.

"Yea" he says.

I hear another voice in the background. "Fabian supper will be ready in 10 minutes." the voice says.

"Ok thanks Alexa." he says then starts talking to me again. "Sorry about that. I asked her to tell me when supper would be ready."

"Who's Alexa?" I ask curious.

"Oh she's my sister"

"You never told me you had a sister." He's never really talked about his family now that I think about it.

"I have two actually. Alexa who's fourteen and Stephanie who's six."

"Is there anything else you didn't tell me?" I tease.

He laughs. "No I don't think so." he pauses. "I have to go now, my mum wants me to set the table. I'll call you later. Bye Nina I love you."

"Bye I love you too." I say and he hangs up.

My Gran walks in. "Was that Fabian?" she asks.

"Yea but he had to go eat dinner. He said he'd call back later."

"Alright well assuming you were on a plane for quite some time you must be hungry. Why don't you unpack and when your done I'll have some food ready for you."

"Ok thanks Gran." I say and she leaves. I begin to unpack and when I finish, I fall asleep.

Fabian's POV:

As soon as I finish supper I head to my room to call Nina. I pick up my phone and dial. It soon picks up.

"Hello?" the person on the other end says. I recognize it as her Gran.

"Uh hello Mrs. Martin. Is Nina there?"

"Hello Fabian. Actually Nina's asleep but I'll tell her you called."

"Thank you" I say. "While I have you on the phone can I ask your opinion about something?"

"Of course." she says. I tell her about an idea that I have and she thinks it's a great idea. She says that she will do whatever she can to help make it possible. I thank her and hang up. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and in comes Stephanie. "Well hello there Stephanie." I say

"Who were you talking to Fabey?" Fabey is her nickname for me. I don't exactly like it but I can tolerate it.

"My girlfriend's grandmother." I tell her.

"Is your girlfriend pretty?"

I laugh "yes, very pretty."

She smiles and walks out of my room. I shake my head and chuckle a bit. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in her six year old mind.

Nina's POV:

After I wake up I head downstairs and eat dinner with Gran and talk about how my year was. When I go back to my room it's about 10 o'clock. I laugh when I think of Victor's nightly speech. I check my phone and see Fabian called so I call him back. After a few rings, he picks up.

"Hello?" he says groggily.

"Fabian did I wake you?" I ask feeling bad.

"No, it's only like 3 a.m." he laughs lightly.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight don't let Senkhara bite." I joke.

He laughs "I won't. You don't either goodnight." he says and hangs up.


	8. Birthday Celebration

**Hello! Happy Summer! So now that my finals are over I have more time to write and upload. I've decided to make a schedule for uploading. There will be a new chapter every Wednesday. So the next chapter will be up on the 3rd.**

About a month later

I wake up and I realize it's my birthday. I check my phone and I have a text from Fabian. It came in at seven.

'Happy Birthday my chosen one. I love you.' I smile. Leave it to Fabian to text me at seven. I open my laptop to check my email. I get a request to Video chat from Amber. I accept the call and on the screen are her and Anubis house.

"Happy Birthday Nina!" they all say at once.

"I smile. "Thanks guys and happy birthday to you Joy." I say and she smiles. I notice Fabian isn't there. "Where's Fabian?" I ask.

"He said he wasn't feeling good and didn't want to get everyone else ill."

My phone starts ringing so I tell them I'll be right back, put myself on mute and answer the call.

"Happy birthday my chosen one." he says before I even say anything.

"Thanks." I say

"I sent you a birthday card you should have received it by now. Why don't you go get it?"

"Ok." I say. That seems kind of random but I go anyways. As soon as I open my front door I see Fabian standing there.

"Fabian! What are you doing here?!" I say while hugging him.

"Can't I surprise my girlfriend on her birthday?"

That's sweet but it must've cost a fortune to come here you know I-"

He interrupts me. "Nina, it's ok. I didn't pay for the whole trip. Your Gran and Amber helped. I figured it was time I visited you. Besides, I missed you."

I smile. "I missed you too Fabian. Now come on I have to thank Amber." I lead him up to my room and sit at my computer taking myself off mute.

"Amber Millington you are absolutely the best. Thank you for helping Fabian make this trip."

"Oh it was no problem Neens. You know I would do anything to help the Fabina cause. You two go now I'm sure you want to spend as much time as possible with Fabian. Bye!" she says then hangs up.

I close my computer and turn to Fabian. "Come on I want to take you to my favorite place here." I grab my backpack, which has what I need in it and take his hand and lead him downstairs. I tell Gran we're going out and we leave the house.

"So where are we going Nina?" Fabian asks

"You'll see"

Soon enough we get there. Blue River Stables.

"A stables?" Fabian says

"This may come as a shock but I love horses and riding. My mom taught me when I was little."

We walk in and the stables manager greets me. I say hello and introduce Fabian. We keep walking and soon I stop in front of a stall. The nameplate on the stall reads Serena.

I rub the horse's snout. "Hey there girl did you miss me?"

"Is this your horse?" Fabian asks.

I nod. "Serena has been my horse since I was 4. My mom taught me how to ride. Serena always knows when I'm feeling upset or anxious. She's always been there for me." I walk over to the stall next to Serena. "This is Storm. Don't be fooled by his name he's very gentle and sweet. You'll be riding him." I tell Fabian.

"What? Are you serious? I don't know how to ride a horse." he says.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back."

I change into my riding clothes and put my helmet on. I walk back out and open Storm's stall and lead him out.

"Now you be careful. Fabian is a new rider and will be a little scared and worried. Show him the gentle and sweet horse you are." I say to Storm.

I show Fabian how to put Storm's gear on and then take Serena out of her stall and get her set up. I help Fabian get on Storm and I get on Serena.

"Come on" I tell Fabian as I lead Serena out of the stables. Fabian follows trying to copy what I'm doing.

As we ride through the trails I teach Fabian how to trot, canter, gallop, jump and everything else riding related.

"Feeling confident enough to race?" I ask Fabian.

"I think I can handle that." he says.

"Ok get ready. On the count of three, one, two, three go!" We begin the race and we're neck and neck. I lower my head to Serena. "Come on Rena lets show Fabian how amazing you are."

We pull ahead and soon I hear a loud thump. I turn my head to see Storm without Fabian on his back. I stop Serena and get off rushing to Fabian.

"Fabian are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine." he says and I help him up.

"Ok I think now we should head back to the stables I don't want you getting hurt." We lead the horses back to the stables and head back to my house. We spend the rest of the day together and I'm so happy that I can celebrate my birthday with him.


	9. The Phone Call

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I missed not one but two upload dates but I have been very busy. I am still in the process of writing chapter 10 so that one will be up as soon as I finish it. But this now means that I have no more chapters fully written and ready to be uploaded. This means that the chapters might go up a little slower. The next upload date it the 17th, next Wednesday. But it might go up after that date depending on when that chapter is finished. So with all of that said please enjoy this chapter and review!**

The rest of the summer goes by quickly and soon I'm in a car on my way to Anubis house. I can't wait to see everyone. The car pulls up to the house but before I can open my door someone else does it for me. The door opens to reveal Fabian.

"Hi Fabian" I smile.

He smiles back. "Hey. Here let me take your bags." He takes my bags and takes them up to my room with me following. As soon as we enter I notice something different. There are three beds in here now. I decide to ask Trudy about it. We go downstairs and I find Trudy.

"Trudy why are there three beds in my room?" I ask curious.

"Oh a new girl is coming. She is also American so I thought it would be best if she shared your room. I hope you don't mind"

"No it's fine, don't worry Trudy." I'm excited. I can't wait to meet this new girl.

When supper rolls around the girl just arrives. She walks into the dining room and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Katelyn Tara Rush. You can call me Katelyn or Katie I like both. I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I can't wait to get to know all of you."

"Hi, I'm Nina. I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. You'll be sharing mine and Amber's room. If you are having trouble adjusting or anything let me know and I will gladly help. I know how it feels being the new girl."

"Thanks." she says and sits in the open chair.

Trudy walks in. "Nina dearie there's a phone call for you in the hall."

I get up from the table and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say when I pick up the phone.

"Is this Nina Martin?" the voice on the other end says.

"Yes" I reply.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your grandmother has died. She died from a heart attack. I'm very sorry."

"But I just saw her last week and she was fine." I say confused since she was fine when I last saw her.

"Heart attacks can come suddenly and unexpectedly. Unfortunately your grandmother didn't survive this one." The doctor says

"Thank you." I say before hanging up.

I run up to my room and close the door. I fall on my bed and cry. Now Gran is gone and I have no one left. She was the last person I had and now she's gone. What am I going to do now? I almost lost her last year and now I truly have lost her. I don't know how long I cry for but Amber and Katelyn enter the room.

"Hey Nina you didn't come back to supper so I figured you would be hungry. I brought you some food." Amber says.

"Thanks Amber but I'm not hungry." I tell her.

"Who was on the phone?" Katelyn asks.

"A doctor. My Gran is gone." Tears are falling down my face again and I bury my face in my pillow. Amber sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry Neens. I know how much you loved her."

Katelyn then sits down on my bed too. "I know how you feel. I recently just lost my grandpa. We were really close. If you ever want to talk I'm here ok?"

I'm about to answer when someone knocks on the door. Amber opens the door.

"Amber is Nina in there?" I know Fabian's voice. He's the one at the door.

"Um yea but I don't know if now is such a good time to talk to her..." Amber replies.

"Was it something I did?" he asks.

"Amber its fine let him in." I say trying to make it sound like I haven't been crying.

"Katelyn maybe we should leave them to talk. Come with me I'll show you around the house." Amber and Katelyn then leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Nina you never came back to supper and you sound like you've been crying what's wrong?" I know he's concerned but I don't really want to tell him what the call was about.

I wipe the tears from my face and sit up on the bed. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine." I tell him.

"Nina, I love you but we both know that you're a terrible liar. Please tell me what's wrong."

I burst out into tears again and cry into his chest. "The call was from a doctor. My Gran is gone."

I begin to cry even more. Just talking about it makes me feel worse. Fabian doesn't say anything. He knows that nothing anyone can say will make me feel better. He just sits there and holds me while I cry into his chest. Soon enough 10 o'clock comes around and Fabian pulls me back from his embrace.

"Will you be alright? If you need me you know where to find me." Fabian says.

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine and if not I have Amber." I tell him.

He kisses me goodnight then leaves the room. I was lying when I said I'd be fine. No amount of comfort can make me feel better. No one understands how I feel. She was the last person from my family that I had. Now she's gone and I'll never get to talk to her again. I'll never get to tell her that I love her, she'll never see me grow up to be an adult. I fall asleep soon and I dream about Gran. All of the memories I had with her.

When I wake up in the morning, I have dry tears on my face. I must have been crying in my sleep. I get up and get dressed for school but I really don't want to go. I sit on my bed and cry again. I loved her so much why did she have to leave me? Now I'm the only one left. Someone knocks on the door but I don't answer. They come in anyways.

"Nina? Are you coming to breakfast?" Fabian asks.

I look up at him my face still red and my eyes still puffy. He sits down next to me and wipes the tears from my face.

"Everything will be alright I promise." He tries to reassure me. I appreciate what he's trying to do but how can he know? How does he know that everything will be alright?

"Come eat breakfast it might make you feel better." He takes my hand and we go downstairs to breakfast and we sit down.

"Nina are you alright? You didn't come back to supper last night." Mara says concerned.

Fabian must see that I'm trying not to cry and he takes my hand over the table. Mara must understand that I don't want to talk about it because she says nothing more. Trudy serves our breakfast and I pick at it, eating little of it. Fabian leans over to me.

"Eddie is calling an emergency Sibuna meeting in our room after school. He says he needs to tell us something important. Spread the word to the girls." Fabian whispers in my ear.

I tell Amber and she tells Patricia. I finish eating and I walk over to school. Normally I would walk over with Fabian but I want to go alone today. I need to think. Now that my Gran is gone, I have no one to go to for advice or when I'm feeling upset or anything. Yea I know my friends would do anything they could to help and Trudy too but it's just not the same. Gran always knew what to say. She always knew what to do. She raised me and now I have to finish growing up without her. I sit in class all day not saying anything. I really don't feel like talking to anyone anymore.


	10. Sibuna Meeting

**Here's chapter 10 fresh off the presses. It's kind of a short chapter but a lot happens in it.**

**PLEASE READ: LotusWriter786 recently just posted a story called The Crown of Isis. Lotus contacted me to tell me that they WILL NOT be copying my story. So if you come across this story please don't bash it saying that Lotus stole my story. That is not true at all. Again please don't bash LotusWriter786's story that is also called The Crown of Isis. Thank you.**

After school I head to Fabian's room for the emergency meeting. I'm the last one to arrive and as soon as I sit down, Eddie starts talking.

"Ok I know you guys are probably wondering why I called this meeting so I'll tell you. Something weird happened to me over the summer. I started to have these... visions. And they've become stronger since coming back here to Anubis house."

"Visions?" Amber says "like a psychic?"

"Eddie's a psychic now? Cool!" Alfie says and I roll my eyes a little.

"There's more though. Each vision became a little clearer and there's this woman in them telling me I have to get it before he does. I don't know who the woman is or what she wants me to get. But she said someone in Anubis house, a student, will know what to do." Eddie says.

We all look at each other wondering if it's one of us that knows what to do. We figure out it's none of us quickly.

"Ok so we know it's none of us that leaves Joy, Jerome, Mara and Katelyn." Eddie says.

"I don't think its Mara" Patricia says. "She would tell Eddie about whatever was going on right away. And Joy is my best friend she wouldn't keep something like that from me if she knew it was important."

"And Jerome wanted to be a part of Sibuna so badly. He would tell me if he knew something that was up Sibuna's alley." Alfie says.

"So that leaves Katelyn." Fabian says.

Everybody starts talking but I tune them out. I really can't pay attention anymore. That phone call runs through my head every ten seconds. It makes me remember when I was told my parents didn't make it.

I was six and lying in a hospital bed. Apparently during the crash I had gotten a concussion and I had been unconscious for two days prior. I had just woken up I looked around the room confused as to where I was. That's when the doctor noticed I was awake.

"Hello I'm Dr. Johnson. Do you remember your name? Can you tell me what your name is?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"My name is Nina. Where are my mommy and daddy?" I asked.

That's when the smile went away and turned into a serious face. "Nina you were in a car accident with your parents and your brother. Do you remember that?" I nodded. "You were lucky. The crash didn't do more than give you a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. Your mom and dad unfortunately didn't make it. Your parents wont be coming to take you home. Your grandmother will take care of you."

Being six I didn't really understand what the doctor meant. It wasn't until Gran came in to talk to me that I kind of understood. She told me that my parents were in a better place. And although they wouldn't be here on earth with me, they would always be with me as long as I continued to remember them and love them. She of course was right. I know my parents are still with me in whatever I do. If absence really makes the heart grow fonder, then my love for my parents will never stop growing. And as for Gran, she was the one who raised me and I will do my best to make my parents and Gran proud. I will never forget my parents or Gran. They will always be in my heart.


	11. A Visit From An Old Friend

**Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a long time but there is a reason for that. During the summer I was very busy and by the end of the day I was very tired, too tired to write. I also had writers block but I got some tips that helped with that. I've decided to go on a small hiatus. A writer that I follow recently went on one and it helped me to realize that I need one myself. I'm going on hiatus so I can catch up on writing and have a few chapters ready to go. The hiatus will be for a month so that means the hiatus will end September 23rd. I hope you all understand and if you don't, well that's too bad. The author I mentioned earlier is Definition of a Writer. She is an amazing author and I'm obsessed with her story Scarred. Go check it out if you get the chance. So with all that said I hope you understand. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

As the Sibuna meeting ends, we decide to wait to see if Eddie or I get any more information before talking to Katelyn. We then say our goodnights and everyone heads to their rooms. I am so tired and as soon as I lie down and close my eyes, I fall asleep. I hear a familiar voice.

"Nina" the voice says. "Nina" the voice says again. I open my eyes and in front of me is someone I thought I would never see again.

"Sarah! I thought I would never see you again!" I say. It's so great to see her again.

"Nina I'm sorry to tell you that my visit is not a friendly one. I come with a message. Your friend saw a vision correct?" She says.

"Yea. Eddie, my Osirian had a vision about someone telling him to get something. Is the Osirian supposed to have visions? And can you tell me anything about his vision?" I ask Sarah hoping she can give me some answers.

"Patience Nina." Sarah says. "I can't tell you everything but I can tell you one thing. Eddie is not your Osirian. Someone else is. Someone in this house."

"How is Eddie not my Osirian? He defeated Senkhara with his powers." I say confused.

"Eddie defeated Senkhara with the powers of the Osirian that much is true. But he was only given the powers of the Osirian temporarily, until the true Osirian was ready." She explains.

"Ok..." I say processing what she just said. "So if Eddie isn't the Osirian then what is he? And who is the true Osirian?" I ask.

"As for the Osirian, I can't tell you who it is. The true Osirian needs to figure it out them selves. But your friend Eddie is the Scarab. That is all the information I can give to you now Nina. Use it wisely." Sarah says and begins to disappear.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" I yell to her.

"Yes Nina dear. I will be visiting you again." Sarah says before fully disappearing.

My eyes open and reveal I'm still in my room. I look over to see Amber is up and brushing her hair. Why am I not surprised.

"Morning Neens. I was surprised this morning to wake up and find you were still asleep." She turns to me and sees I'm thinking about something. "What are you so deep in thought about?" She asks.

"Sarah visited me in my dreams last night." I tell her.

"Sarah, dollhouse Sarah? Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Sarah?" Amber says

"Yes Amber, that Sarah." I say.

"Well what did she say?" she asks.

"I'm calling a Sibuna meeting after school. I think it's best to get everyone together and then tell them."

She nods and I get up and get ready for the day.


End file.
